This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Craftsman and builders use powered saws such as reciprocating saws and jig saws throughout the industry to perform various cutting operations. A conventional reciprocating saw or jig saw can generally include a housing having a motor, a drive mechanism for translating rotational motion of the motor into linear actuation of a carrier or drive shaft, and a saw blade releasably coupled to the drive shaft.
The reciprocating movements of the saw blade can exert forces on an object that is being cut. In some instances, a user can grip the object and hold it tightly with one hand while the reciprocating saw is held in the other hand in order to achieve an accurate cut. Such a scenario can present an inconvenient cutting experience. Furthermore, the cut can be inaccurate if the reciprocating saw blade is not steadily held in the same position with respect to the object, or if the speed of the saw blade is varied during use. While several different types of power saw tools area known in the art and achieve their intended purpose, they are not free from certain problems and inconveniences and there remains a need in the art for an improved power saw tool.